ALEX'S MANSION - EN BUSCA DE TRUENO
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: En esta nueva aventura, Alex Tools y sus amigos irán a unas vacaciones en el mundo humano, ignorantes del peligro que les esperará en ese mundo, y mucho menos Trueno el halcón, ya que será secuestrado por el villano más poderoso del mundo humano
1. Cap1: Trueno desaparece

**ALEX'S MANSION - EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Esta historia empieza después de la 1ra temporada pero antes de la 2da temporada(de las mías, no de My Little Pony)... además me gustaría decirles que el contenido de las versiones pasadas no tendrán influencia en ningún Fic futuro**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Trueno desaparece...**

**-Narrador:** Nuestra historia comienza en las vacaciones de Alex Tools y sus amigos, después de la batalla contra Comet Tail, nuestros amigos aventureros decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones de eso de pelear. Los chicos decidieron tomar sus vacaciones en un centro de relajación en el mundo humano, uno muy costoso al parecer... Alex se estaba relajando haciendo unos cuantos clavados en la piscina mientras que Comet y Flash tomaban un masaje relajante por parte de las empleadas del centro de relajación(las cuales tienen una vestimenta medio hawaiana)

**-Alex:** *suspiro de relajación* Que bien se siente tomar un descanso de ves en cuando, ¿no chicos? -dije acostado en un flotador

**-Comet:** Pero claro amigo...**(pueden ver a Comet humano en La Galería)** no puedo creer que te paguen lo suficiente como para venir a este lugar... -entonces una masajista le comienza a tallar la espalda- Ay, justo ahí justo ahí... más arriba *gran suspiro* que bien se siente eso...

**-Flash:** Y que lo digas...**(sino conocen a Flash humano, también está en La Galería)** me pregunto que nos esperará cuando volvamos a Equestria...

**-Comet:** Flash cállate -le dijo susurrando- las chicas nos están escuchando...

**-Alex:** En realidad no, estas masajistas son medio sordas, el encargado me dió un descuento y además así podemos hablar sobre Equestria tranquilamente...

**-Comet:** Vaya, pero entonces ¿cómo escuchan cuando les digo donde tallarme la espalda?

**-Alex:** Ellas tienen "manos mágicas"... pueden sentir cuando te relajas y cuando te estrezas...

**-Comet:** Eso es imposible sobre todo porque AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *gran suspiro* -dijo mientras lo seguían tallando

**-Alex:** Te lo dije -le doy un trago a mi bebida de coco- *suspiro*... oigan, ¿alguien ah visto a Trueno?

**-Flash:** Yo no puedo ver nada con pepinos en los ojos...

**-Comet:** jejejeje, eso es patético y afeminado viniendo de tí

**-Flash:** Patético y afeminado... pero relajante

**-Alex:** Hmmm, ¿me pregunto donde estará? -salgo de la piscina- bueno, seguro volverá sano y salvo -comienzo a subir a un trampolín de unos 8.5 metros- saben, siempre quise saber que se siente saltar desde tan alto sin alas... HERONIMO -brinco del trampolín hacia la piscina

Y entonces caigo en la piscina de pansa, pero por desgracia caigo en seco haciendo un gran sonido, para después hundirme

**-Comet y Flash:** OOOOOOOOOUUUUUU, -decía cerrando los ojos y moviéndose como si se estuvieran arrugando- eso debió doler...

Salgo de la piscina todo rojo por el golpe...

**-Alex:** Y vaya que dolió...

Después de decir eso, una hoja de papel cae de la nada frente a mi, yo la tomo y leo lo que dice

**SI QUIERES VOLVER A VER A TU ALCÓN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAS A MI HUMILDE RESIDENCIA... TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO...**

**-Alex:** Oigan chicos, alguien secuestró a Trueno y al parecer tenemos que rescatarlo...

**-Flash:** Pero son nuestras vacaciones, seguro el puede volver solo...

Entonces una piedra me cae encima, la cual rebota en mi cabeza y cae fuera de la piscina con una nota...

**-Alex:** Ouch... -me tallo la cabeza- espero que valga el golpe -tomo la nota y la leo

**MÁS TE VALE DARTE PRISA, PORQUE NI UN ALCÓN COMO TRUENO PUEDE SOPORTAR MIS TORTURAS...**

**-Alex:** Oigan chicos, enserio... debemos ir por el...

**-Comet:** ¿Y al menos sabes donde está?

Entonces me cae un ladrillo(de esos pequeños de color rojo oxido) en la cabeza dejándome un chichón del tamaño del cuerno de Celestia... tomo el ladrillo que se estaba balanceando sobre mi y leo la nota que traía...

**MI RESIDENCIA ES LA MANSIÓN EMBRUJADA A 50 KM DE DONDE ESTÁS AHORA...**

**-Alex:** Oigan, ya sé a donde ir, y mejor hay que hacerlo rápido porque no quiero saber que dice después del ladrillo...

**-Comet:** Yo sí, VENGA FANTASMA...

Yo me pongo las manos en la cabeza para evitar el golpe, pero solo cae otra hoja de papel

**-Alex:** JA, parece que el fantasma reinició la cuenta -pero entonces me cae una piedra y un ladrillo uno detrás de otro justo en el cuerno haciendo que se meta en mi cabeza otra ves- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY MI CABEZA

Tomo la nota que venía la cual decía...

**MEJOR DATE PRISA... PORQUE EL TIEMPO ESTÁ CORRIENDO(con una especie de dibujo de bomba abajo)**

**-Alex:** Muy bien, nos vamos ahora... porque ya no soporto más golpes en la cabeza

**-Flash:** Pero todavía no pruebo la piscina

**-Alex:** Lo siento pero yo hice la reservación así que digo que no habrá mas relajación hasta que encontremos a Trueno

**-Comet:** Bueno... -se levanta de donde estaba- no puedo decir que no extrañaba esto de tener aventuras junto a ustedes...

**-Flash:** Bien... -dijo también levantándose- supongo que le daré unas vacaciones a las vacaciones... solo hasta encontrar a Trueno

**-Alex:** PERFECTO... entonces es hora de irnos, pero primero me gustaría otra bebida de coco... es que están deliciosas

**-Flash:** Yo también

**-Comet:** Y yo...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSIÓN EMBRUJADA...**

**-¿?:** *risa demente y malvada* Tus amigos piensan que podrán rescatarte... -decía un sujeto entre las sombras con Trueno en sus manos- pero solo los estoy trayendo a mi trampa... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* (ellos me salvaran)

**-¿?:** Pues yo no lo creo así alconsito... soy el ser más malvado de todo este patético y miserable planeta...

Trueno solo lo mira con cara de espanto y preocupación

**-Pensamiento de Trueno:** **Espero que mis amigos, los Cosmic Waves, puedan liberarme de este loco**

**-Narrador:** Y así, una nueva aventura inicia para nuestros heroes, ¿podrán salvar a su amigo?, ¿quién sera ese tipo misterioso?, ¿y qué habra querido decir con "patético y miserable planeta"? descubranlo en otro episodio

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Me pregunto porqué ese tipo secuestró a Trueno solo para atraer a los 3 amigos a una trampa... y me pregunto quien era ese tipo, y también porque los supervillanos viven en lugares tan oscuros que no se les puede ver la cara, pero todo eso lo descubriremos en otro episodio de la saga ALEX'S MANSION - EN BUSCA DE TRUENO...**

**P.S.: Los episodios no serán muy largos, pero espero que los disfruten, y dejen sus reviews sobre ideas para nuevas aventuras en la vida de Alex Tools... estoy abierto a cualquier idea**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	2. Cap2: Estamos de vuelta

**ALEX'S MANSION - EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Espero que les esté gustando este Fic, porque hasta ahora el proyecto "Alex mansion" no ah ido muy bien... de hecho espero que esta sea la actualización final, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo 2**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

****-Alex:** ***suspiro de relajación* Que bien se siente tomar un descanso de ves en cuando, ¿no chicos? -dije acostado en un flotador

**-Flash:** Y que lo digas, me pregunto que nos esperará cuando volvamos a Equestria...

**-Comet:** Flash cállate -le dijo susurrando- las chicas nos están escuchando...

**-Alex:** *suspiro*... oigan, ¿alguien ah visto a Trueno?

Después de decir eso, una hoja de papel cae de la nada frente a mi, yo la tomo y leo lo que dice...

**SI QUIERES VOLVER A VER A TU HALCÓN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAS A MI HUMILDE RESIDENCIA... TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO...**

**-Alex:** Oigan chicos, alguien secuestró a Trueno y al parecer tenemos que rescatarlo...

**CAPITULO 2: Estamos de vuelta**

Estábamos de camino a la mansión en donde se supone tenían prisionero a Trueno, los chicos no dijeron nada de camino a la mansión, excepto una que otra cosa sobre retomar las vacaciones después de esta misión, y finalmente después de una muy larga y aburrida caminata nos encontrábamos parados frente a la mansión... la mansión tenía aspecto de casa abandonada, toda sucia y destartalada por fuera con apariencia de dos pisos, además que tenía unas cuantas decoraciones de halloween como antorchas y algunas telarañas(su aspecto es igual a la mansión de la portada pero más vieja)...

**-Alex:** Muy bien chicos, llegó la hora de rescatar a Trueno -dije con el puño alzado al aire con un brillo detrás de mí

**-Comet:** Y después de esto volveremos a nuestras vacaciones, ¿verdad? -dijo arruinando mi pose de héroe

**-Alex:** Por quincuagésima octava vez... SÍ

**-Comet:** Muy bien, entonces entremos -le da una patada a las puertas haciendo que se cayeran

**-Flash:** Creo que te pasaste un poco -dijo viendo las puertas en el suelo

Entonces entramos a la mansión que al parecer tenía más de 5 pisos por dentro, ademas tenía un interior super limpio y elegante... al parecer, quien viviera ahí era rico, pero flojo por no darle algo de mantenimiento por fuera... entonces cuando entramos totalmente las puertas caídas se levantaron de la nada y se colocaron en su puesto haciendo un sonido como si se hubieran puesto el seguro...

**-Flash:** Wow, deben admitir que eso fue genial y aterrador... -dijo mientras volteó a ver las puertas

**-Comet:** Sin duda

**-Alex:** Aja

**-¿?:** Vaya vaya vaya, parece que al fin llegaron -decía una voz desde las sombras en una esquina bastante cerca de la 2da planta

**-Alex:** ¿Quién eres? -me pongo en guardia mirando hacia ese rincón- ¿y donde está Trueno?

**-¿?:** Tranquilo, no le eh hecho nada, aún, ya que me ENCANTAN los animales... ya que tienen un sabor bastante delicioso

**-Alex:** Pues seas quien seas, recibí tus notas, y ya vine, ahora dame a mi halcón

Entonces el comienza a reír como un loco maniático

**-Alex:** ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -le dije algo molesto

**-¿?:** El que creas que te daré a tu halcón tan fácil... ustedes vinieron a mi territorio y ahora sabrán de lo que soy capaz... -sale de las sombras revelando que es una especie de persona con cuerpo hecho de humo y una cabeza de humano, ademas de que traía una capucha que hacía que solo pudiéramos ver su cuerpo y parte de su boca (más o menos como Raven)

**-Comet:** ¿Qué eres tu?

**-¿?:** Soy su peor pesadilla, pero pueden llamarme Señor de las Tinieblas(Lord of Darkness o LD)

**-LD:** Y ahora que ya me presenté... ME LOS COMERÉ A TODOS

**-Alex:** Eso es lo que tu crees, porque siempre tenemos un plan

**-Flash:** -voltea a verme- ¿Y cuál es?

**-Alex:** CORRAN...

**CANCION DE AMBIENTE: Benny Hill Theme**

Corrimos por debajo de el para luego entrar en una puerta...

**-LD:** Regresen cobardes -atraviesa la puerta

Entonces ahí estábamos corriendo por un gran pasillo mientras esa cosa nos perseguía, entonces nos detuvimos frente a un marco, Comet fingía gritar mientras agitaba su puño mientras que Flash fingía estrangularme, entonces el fantasma pasó como si nada, entonces nosotros nos reímos pero entonces regresa y nos mira con cara de "muy astutos" pero entonces salimos corriendo de donde veníamos dejando nubes de humo con nuestra forma, el fantasma se va para perseguirnos pero el humo desaparece y muestra que nunca nos fuimos, entonces corrimos hacia el otro lado mientras el fantasma aún nos perseguía

**-Alex:** Chicos miren, fingamos ser estatuas ahí adelante

Entonces Comet se puso como taburete, Flash estaba en el piso como si estuviera muerto y yo encima parado como conquistador, el fantasma se detiene y dice

**-LD:** ¿Enserio? tengo una igual por allá -señala una estatua con la forma exacta en que estábamos, entonces corrimos hacia un pasillo con 8 puertas(del 1 al 4 están a la izquierda, y del 5 al 8 a la derecha), entramos en la 1 mientras que el fantasma también la abrió y entró, salimos corriendo por la 4 y entramos a la 8 seguidos del fantasma, luego salimos por la 5 y entramos a la 4 seguidos del fantasma, salimos por la 3 y abrimos la 6 dejando que el fantasma se metiera, luego nos metemos por la 7, luego salimos por la 5 y cada uno se mete en puertas diferentes, el fantasma sale de la 5 vestido de payaso y entra en la 4, nosotros salimos de la 4 teniendo nuestras alas y entramos a la 8, luego el fantasma sale de la 3 haciendo el paso de caminata lunar(como el de Michael Jackson) y entra en la puerta 7, nosotros salimos de la puerta 2 en un bote remando hacia la 6, el fantasma sale en un mono ciclo avanzando por el techo de la 1 a la 8, yo asomo la cabeza por la puerta 2 y Nitro King(en forma poni) me mira desde la puerta 6... entonces Flash se asoma por la puerta 8, Comet de la 7 y yo de la 4, entonces el fantasma se asoma enojado por la 3, todos cerramos la puerta pero entonces salimos de ellas corriendo mientras todas las puertas se abren mostrando al fantasma multiplicado(había uno en cada puerta), todos salen y se fusionan para luego seguirnos... nosotros entramos en una habitación cerrando la puerta dejando solo al fantasma el cual solo pasa de largo...

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA CANCIÓN...**

Comet y yo estábamos viendo a través de la cerradura para verificar que se hubiera ido, mientras que Flash estaba boquiabierto al ver algo impresionante pero también aterrador...

**-Flash:** Oigan... miren esto

**-Alex:** Ahora no... -dije agitando mi mano- estamos verificando que se haya ido

**-Flash:** EN SERIO... TIENEN QUE VERLO -me voltea para atrás

Yo me quedé boquiabierto al ver esa habitación llena de estatuas

**-Comet:** ¿Son... humanos?

**-Alex:** Si, pero no son cualquier tipo de humanos, miren la inscripción que tiene cada estatua... -camino hacia las estatuas- miren... Jorge Tools, Jimbo Tools, incluso mi abuelo Roger Tools...

Ellos pusieron sus manos en mis hombros en señal de "lo siento amigo"... yo solo cerré mis ojos, pero luego los abrí muy enojado para luego dirigirme hacia la salida, pero mis amigos pusieron sus manos en mi pecho para detenerme pero ellos se movían hacia atrás raspando el suelo

**-Alex:** ESE FANTASMA ME LAS VA A PAGAR...

**-Flash:** Amigo contrólate, no puedes golpear a un fantasma

**-Comet:** Además de que los fantasmas pueden matarte si les das la oportunidad, además de que ahora ya no tienes el cañón contigo...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Trueno?

**-Trueno: ***TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Flash:** El sonido parece venir del otro lado de esta habitación

Entonces el sonido comenzó a debilitarse... pero al menos sabía que Trueno estaba vivo... al menos por ahora...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Me pregunto como hicieron en la parte de la persecución, pero la verdadera pregunta es... ¿quién será en realidad ese tal Señor de las Tinieblas?... por favor dejen sus reviews sobre quién creen que es y al final veremos quién tuvo razón, y también dejen sus ideas sobre nuevas aventuras en la vida de Alex Tools... **

**AL3000, cambio y fuera...**


	3. Cap3: El Señor de las Tinieblas ataca

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han ayudado para llegar hasta aquí, se que algunos piensan que Alex Tools es demasiado joven, pero todo tendrá sentido más adelante...  
**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿De donde sacaste alas de pegaso?, ¿acaso se las quitaste a algún poni? -señala mis alas con su casco

**-Alex:** NO, claro que no se las quité a nadie, de hecho ni siquiera yo sé como porqué las tengo... y por cierto, ¿porqué estas moviendo mi casa?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues porque esta noche debe estar despejada para cuando la princesa Celestia levante el sol en la celebración del verano...

**-Alex:** TENGO QUE IRME, HABLAMOS LUEGO, Y NO DESTRUYAS MI CASA -salgo volando lejos de ahí

**EN PONYVILLE...**

Yo salí de mi escondite y comencé a caminar hacia Twilight, ahora todo dependía que me escuchara, ya que toda Equestria dependía de eso...

**-Twilight:** ¡EXTRATERRESTRE!... ¡EXTRA... -le tapo la boca con mi mano

Ella intentaba soltarse mientras intentaba gritar, pero yo intenté calmarla con palabras...

**-Alex:** No soy un extraterrestre...

**MUCHO DESPUÉS...**

****-Nightmare Moon:** **RECUERDEN ESTE DÍA PONIS, PORQUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO, A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE -dijo mientras su melena creaba un tornado de caos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

****-Twilight:**** YO SI LA RECUERDO... y también sé quien eres... Eres Nightmare Moon...

**Capítulo 3: En busca de los 7 elementos de la armonía(Parte 2/2)**

**-Nightmare Moon:** MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT... TWILIGHT... -gritaba mientras buscaba a Twilight

**AFUERA DE LA ALCALDÍA...**

Los ponis estaban corriendo por sus vidas mientras yo buscaba a Twilight desde lo alto, después de unos momentos pude ver a Twilight, la cual iba corriendo dirección a la biblioteca

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT REGRESA... TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO...

**-Twilight:** NO HAY TIEMPO PARA TUS SECRETOS DE HUMANOS... TENGO QUE BUSCAR LA SOLUCIÓN EN LA BIBLIOTECA

En ese momento dejé de perseguirla para poder pensar un momento...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, si Twilight no me escucha... tendré que buscar la solución y cambiar esto

Entonces fuí a reunir a las futuras guardianas de los elementos(las mane 6... menos Twilight)

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...**

Estábamos reunidos afuera de la biblioteca, ya que finalmente había reunido a las ponis, el problema era que no comprendían el porqué las reuní... intenté razonar con ellas pero era algo difícil considerando que me acababan de conocer apenas ayer...

**-Alex:** Escuchen chicas, se que no tienen muchos motivos para confiar en mí, pero créanme si les digo que todos nosotros somos necesarios para vencer a Nightmare Moon...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues en algo tienes razón... no tenemos motivos para creerte... -dijo muy desconfiada y enojada

**-Alex:** Oigan, no puedo decirles como lo sé, pero Twilight nos necesita -dije muy serio- tenemos que ayudarla, o todo y todos estarán perdidos

**-Applejack:** ...Yo le creo

**-Pinkie:** ...Yo también

**-Rarity:** ...Y yo

**-Fluttershy:** Um... yo igual

**-Rainbow Dash:** *suspiro* Bueno, supongo que eres nuestra única esperanza, así que más te vale que tu idea nos ayude

Entonces patee la puerta mientras entramos muy apurados...

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT... ya sé como detener a Nightmare Moon

**-Twilight:** Si, yo también lo sé, necesito que busquen un libro sobre los elementos de la armonía... -dijo tirando muchos libros al piso con su magia

**-Pinkie:** Aquí esta... "Elementos de la armonía, una guía de referencia"

**-Twilight:** ¿Cómo lo encontraste tan rápido?

**-Pinkie:** Estaba en la E -dijo saltando

**-Twilight:** Veamos... hay 7 elementos de la armonía, pero solo se conocen 6: bondad, generosidad, lealtad, honestidad, risa y valor...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "OH NO, según recuerdo, solo eran 6 en total, parece que mi estancia aquí ya empieza a afectar este mundo, espero que aún detengamos a Nightmare Moon"

**-Twilight:** El séptimo elemento es todo un misterio, pero se dice que los elementos están en el castillo de las hermanas nobles que se encuentra en lo que ahora se conoce como...

**EN OTRA PARTE...**

**-Todas:** EL BOSQUE EVERFREE

**-Alex:** Bueno, si no hay más remedio, vamos por esos elementos... -dije muy confiado

**-Pinkie:** ALTO -dijo deteniéndome con su casco- no puedes ir allá, el bosque esta... EMBRUJADO

**-Alex:** En parte, eso es mentira... además, se a lo que me enfrento...

**-Pinkie:** Que no sabes lo que hay allí - me dijo Pinkie

**-Applejack:** Las plantas crecen solas...

**-Fluttershy:** Los animales no necesitan ser cuidados...

**-Rarity:** Y las nubes se mueven... POR SU PROPIA CUENTA...

**-Alex:** Oigan, para mí eso no es aterrador, además, eh venido antes ¿de donde creen que saqué madera para hacer mi casa?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Saben, apenas lo conocemos así que deberíamos dejar que haga lo que quiera...

**-Todas:** RAINBOW DASH

**-Alex:** Oigan, tenemos que ír por los elementos...

**-Twilight:** Alex tiene razón, les agradezco que vinieran, pero debo hacer esto sola...

**-Alex:** No lo creo Twilight, el bosque es muy peligroso como para que vayas sola, yo apenas logré volver con lo que buscaba, así que iremos contigo, ¿verdad chicas?...

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y entonces entramos al bosque Everfree

**DENTRO DEL BOSQUE...**

Estábamos caminando por los caminos de ese "maligno" bosque, y parecía ser un lugar tranquilo...

**-Pinkie:** Me pregunto por que dicen que este bosque es tan tenebroso, a mí me parece muy...

Entonces la parte en donde están las ponis se cae y Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight caen (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo no porque podemos volar)

**-Alex:** Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, vamos...

Todos volamos para allá, Rainbow Dash tomó a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy a Rarity y yo a Applejack, pero Twilight seguía cayendo

**-Applejack:** ALEX SUÉLTAME

**-Alex:** ¿Estas segura? -le pregunté algo dudoso

**-Applejack:** SOLO HAZLO

No sabía que hacer así que solo le hice caso y la solté, se resbaló hasta Twilight y la tomó con sus cascos justo en el momento preciso, ya que habían quedado en el borde de caer al abismo...

Observé a Rainbow y Fluttershy y apenas podían volar cargando a Rarity y Pinkie Pie, esta vez no podrán salvar a Twilight, esta vez me toca a mi pero no creo poder volar...

-Alex: A ver, si voy por Twilight podríamos caer al vacio, pero sino, Applejack caerá junto con Twilight... muy bien, es hora de arriesgarse HHHAAAAAAA...

Pasé volando por encima de Applejack y le hice una señal para que la soltara, pero la soltó antes de lo que creí, intenté alcanzarla pero antes de que la alcanzara se perdió en una niebla, yo entré para seguirla y de ahí no se pudo ver más...

EN EL FONDO...

Estábamos en el fondo de la niebla, yo tenía a Twilight en mis brazos, apenas podía volar, pero por suerte aterrizamos en el fondo del abismo y de un salto regresamos a la superficie...

AFUERA DEL ABISMO...

-Rainbow Dash: Oye Pinkie, te apuesto 10 bits a que ese debilucho no puede cargar a Twilight...

Entonces salimos del abismo...

-Pinkie: Ejem ejem...

-Rainbow Dash: Muy bien... -le da diez monedas- pero no será igual la proxima vez...

Cuando salimos, aterrizamos en el camino donde estábamos antes, claro después del pedazo de tierra que cayó...

-Twilight: Gracias por salvarme hace rato Alex...

-Alex: Descuida, así soy yo...

**DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE...**

-Rarity: Me pregunto cuánto falta para llegar, esta humedad hace que mi cabello se esponje...

-Twilight: No debe faltar mucho...

Entonces una bestia apareció de la nada, parecía enojada...

-Alex: CUIDADO, ES UNA MANTICORA...

-Twilight: Hay que cruzar por aquí para llegar al castillo...

-Alex: Tranquilas, ya eh lidiado con estas cosas antes... -me acerco a la manticora- ...ejem, sentado...

*ROAAAAAAAR*...

-Alex: Muy bien... -dije con el pelo erizado- eso es todo, chicas, se acabó el humano amigable...

Yo estaba parado con una cara muy seria, entonces la manticora intentó darme con su cola de escorpion, pero yo la tomé por la punta con una mano antes de que me atravesara la cara...

-Alex: Muy bien, es hora de pelear...

Entonces ne lancé sobre la manticora y comencé a golpearla, no se podía ver mucho ya que estábamos en una nube de humo blanca... pero desgraciadamente salí disparado ya que perdí la pelea...

-Alex: Muy bien, creo que necesito ayuda con esto...

-Applejack: Tranquilo amigo, vamos a ayudarte... -se monta en la manticora- YIJA... arre perrito

Ella intentaba dominar a esa cosa, pero al final acabó igual que yo...

-Applejack: Es todo tuyo -le dijo a Rainbow Dash mientras era lanzada por los aires

-Rainbow Dash: Muy bien, es mi turno -comenzó a rodear a la bestia

La manticora estaba encerrada en un tornado formado por Rainbow, pero la manticora golpeó a Rainbow Dash con su cola...

-Alex: La tengo, la tengo, LA TENGO -dije mientras retrocedía...

En un salto, atrapé a Rainbow, solo que la fuerza me llevó para atras haciendo que chocara...

\- Muy bien chicas, ahora todas juntas..

Y entonces las mane6 comenzaron a correr hacia la manticora

\- ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritó Fluttershy

Fluttershy empezó a acercarse al manticor, luego parecía que la atacarían...

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, esta bien, solo eres un bebito indefenso - dijo Fluttershy con un tono usado para bebes

\- ¿Bebito? - dijo Rainbow Dash

\- Dime, ¿cuál es el problema? - dijo Fluttershy

Entonces el manticor le enseña su garra, que tiene una espina clavada

\- Tranquilo, esto sólo te dolerá un momento - dijo Fluttershy mientras quitaba la espina

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Rugió el manticor, pero luego empezó a lamer a Fluttershy como un perrito bebe

Entonces las ponys aprovechan para pasar

\- ¿Cómo supiste de la espina? - le preguntó Twilight a Fluttershy

\- No lo sabía - dijo Fluttershy - a veces, solo debes tener un poco de bondad

**DESPUÉS...**

Íbamos caminando por un pantano que se íba oscureciendo, entonces, vímos unos árboles con caras HORRIBLES

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaron todos menos Pinkie, que por un motivo se estaba riendo

\- Pinkie, ¿qué haces? - pregunta Twilight

\- No lo entienden... - dijo Pinkie preparándose para cantar:

**_el miedo me invadía al ver que el sol se íba a ocultar_**

Twilight: - diganme que no esta...

**_oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblar..._**

Alex: - oh si, si esta...

**_mi almohada era un refugio de lo que imaginé_**  
**_la abuela me dijo: debes saber tus miedos enfrentar_**  
**_me dijo Pinkie de pie debes estar y miedo no tendrás_**  
**_nadie daño te hará, solo ríe y tus miedos se irán_**  
**_JA...JA...JA..._**

Entonces un árbol tenebroso se desapareció y todos se asombraron

**_YYYYYYYY... rieté del miedo_**  
**_búrlate del miedo_**  
**_si es espeluznante, riete más como antes_**  
**_y si lo ves horrible, no es tan terrible_**  
**_dile a ese grandulón que te deje en paz porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y lo único que va a lograr es que tu quieras... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..._**  
**_REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR_**

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - todas se tendieron en el piso de la risa después de la canción

**DESPUÉS AÚN RIENDO...**

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...*PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS*

Todas se detienen porque ven un río muy violento que no parece tener forma de cruzar (podríamos pasar volando pero se perdería la emoción), que al parecer un monstruo marino era quien causa las marejadas

\- Disculpe señor, ¿porqué esta llorando? - pregunta Twilight

\- Pues, yo estaba aquí tranquilo sin molestar a nadie, cuando de repente una nube morada pasa cerca de mí y corta mi hermoso bigote a la mitad, y ahora me veo realmente feo *sonido de llanto*

El monstruo se arroja al río y nos empapa a todos

\- ¿tanto alboroto por un bigote? - dice AppleJack

\- Pues claro que sí, como puedes ser tan insensible - dijo Rarity - pobrecito, teniendo escamas tan luminosas, y esa melena tan bien peinada, y tu fabulosa manicura... se arruinan sin tu bigote

\- LO SE, SOY HORRIBLE - dice el monstruo sollozando

\- No voy a dejar que un crimen así se quede sin arreglar - dijo Rarity

Entonces Rarity arranca una afilada escama del cuerpo del monstruo y... ZAAAAAAS, Rarity corta su cola para ponérselo al monstruo como reemplazo

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS, MI BIGOTE SE VE BIEN OTRA VES - dice el monstruo

\- Y el resto de tí también - dijo Rarity muy feliz

\- Pero Rarity, tu hermosa cola... - le dice Twilight

\- Bah, lo corto está de moda, - dice Rarity - además, ya volverá a crecer

\- Igual que el bigote - le dije a Twilight

Entonces el monstruo nos crea un puente un poco ondulado

\- Gracias señor - le dije mientras nos íbamos

**DESPUÉS...**

\- Allí estan, las ruinas donde deben estar los elementos de la armonía - dijimos Twilight y yo

Entonces nos sonrojamos un poco (no se si fue por vergüenza, o por otra cosa) y fuimos corriendo, ya que solo faltaba cruzar un puente... que al parecer estaba caído

\- ¿y ahora cómo cruzamos? - preguntó AppleJack viendo hacia el precipicio

\- Rainbow, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - le dije mientras la miraba

\- Claro - me respondió

Entonces bajamos al precipicio, buscamos los soportes del puente y los tomamos

\- Rainbow, tú átalo del otro lado y yo de acá (en el comienzo junto con las ponys)

De repente, Rainbow escucha una voz muy profunda y con eco

**CON RAINBOW DASH (ella narra)**

\- RAIIIIIIIIINNNBBOOOOOOOWWW

\- ¿Quién es?, ¿quién anda ahí? - le dije a la voz misteriosa

\- RAIIIIIIIIINNNBBOOOOOOOWWW

\- Aparece, no te tengo miedo

\- ESPERÁBAMOS LA LLEGADA DE LA MEJOR ACRÓBATA DE EQUESTRIA - dijo la voz misteriosa

\- ¿Quién, yo?

\- PUES CLARO QUE TÚ, QUIEN MÁS PODRÍA SER

\- ¿enserio?, bueno, gracias, ¿podrías decirle eso a los WonderBolts? eh querido entrar en ese grupo desde siempre

\- NO RAINBOW DASH, QUEREMOS QUE TE UNAS A NOSOTRAS, LAS SHADOWBOLTS (sino saben como son, busquenlas), SOMOS LAS MEJORES VOLADORAS DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE, Y PRONTO DE TODA EQUESTRIA. PERO PARA ESO, NECESITAMOS UNA CAPITANA

Entonces me empecé a emocionar, no solo volar en un grupo, sino SER LA CAPITANA

\- NECESITAMOS A LA MÁS FABULOSA, ÁGIL Y VALIENTE ACRÓBATA DEL REINO... NOS FALTAS... TÚ

\- Woohoo, cuenten conmigo - les dije muy emocionada - solo dejenme arreglar el puente y me uniré

\- NO. SON ELLAS O NOSOTRAS

\- RAINBOW... RAINBOW... SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE DIGAN NO LAS ESCUCHES... - me dijo Alex del otro lado del puente, cuando de repente, una niebla los envolvió

\- Y BIEN?, QUE DICES?

\- Escucha, gracias por la oferta... pero temo que lo rechazaré - dije esto mientras fijaba el puente

De repente, los ShadowBolts se esfumaron (literalmente)

\- ¿Ven?, nunca defraudo a mis amigas - les dije

**DE REGRESO CON ALEX TOOLS...**

Estábamos frente a la entrada de las ruinas... entramos y lo 1ro que vímos eran los elementos en su forma de roca

\- MIRA TWILIGHT, al fín conseguimos los elementos - le dije muy contento

Entonces Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo empezamos a bajar los elementos... con cuidado

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... solo hay 6 - dijo Pinkie

\- Según el libro: con los 6 elementos presentes, con una chispa el último elemento será revelado - dijo Twilight

\- ¿De casualidad no traes unos cerillos contigo, Alex? - me preguntó Pinkie

Me temo que no - le dije

\- ¿Y entonces como haremos esto? - dice AppleJack

\- No lo se, pero tengo una idea, todas atras, no sé lo que pasará - nos dijo Twilight muy seria

De repente, mientras Twilight se concentraba, una niebla morada toma los elementos mientras creaba un tornado

\- LOS ELEMENTOS - grita Twilight mientras se lanzaba hacia el tornado, el cual desapareció

\- ¿A donde se fue? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

\- ALLÁ - grita Rarity mientras señala la torre de a lado

\- ¡VAMOS RÁPIDO! - grité

**CON TWILIGHT...**

"Nightmare Moon tiene los elementos" - pensé por que la estaba viendo

Entonces me preparé para pelear

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad?... - dijo Nightmare Moon - muy bien, entonces así sera

Y entonces corrimos la una contra la otra... claro que yo tenía un plan

*POOOOF* Aparecí junto a los elementos...

\- Vamos, solo una pequeña chispa... rápido...

Entonces Nightmare Moon aparece y de un pisotón en el suelo, y con eso... DESTRUYE LOS ELEMENTOS

\- PEQUEÑA INGENUA... ¿creíste que me vencerías? - me dijo Nightmare Moon - ahora NUNCA verás a la princesa, NUNCA verás el sol, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

*murmullos (que son de mis amigos)* - ¿crees que destruirás los elementos así de fácil? - le dije - pues te equivocas, por que los espíritus de los elementos están... AQUÍ

Dije eso mientras llegaban los otros... de repente... los pedazos de los elementos empezaban a flotar a cada espíritu

\- APPLEJACK: que me calmó cuando dudé, representa la HONESTIDAD...  
\- ALEX: quien me ayudó sin dudar el riesgo, representa el VALOR...  
\- FLUTTERSHY: quien calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa la AMABILIDAD...  
\- PINKIE PIE: quien superó el miedo riendo, representa la RISA...  
\- RARITY: quien calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa la GENEROSIDAD...  
\- Y RAINBOW DASH: quien no abandonó a sus amigos por lo que ella más anhelaba, representa la LEALTAD...

\- SUS ESPÍRITUS SUPERARON LOS RETOS QUE NOS PUSISTE...

\- ¿pero qué hay del 7mo elemento? no hubo chispa... - dijo Nightmare Moon

\- PERO SÍ LA HAY, OTRA CLASE DE CHISPA, LA QUE DESCUBRÍ CUANDO VI EL GUSTO QUE ME DIO ESCUCHARLAS, VERLAS, LO MUCHO QUE ME IMPORTAN... LA CHISPA SE ENCENDIÓ EN MI INTERIOR... CUANDO ENTENDÍ QUE... ERAN MIS AMIGOS!

De repente, el 7mo elemento apareció de la nada...

\- SÍ NIGHTMARE MOON, CUANDO ESOS ELEMENTOS SE ENCIENDEN CON... LA CHISPA QUE HAY EN NUESTROS CORAZONES SE CREA EL 7MO ELEMENTO... QUE ES... LA MAGIA

De repente, las piedras se convirtieron en collares pertenecientes a cada uno... creando un arcoíris que se lanzó hacia Nightmare Moon envolviéndola en un tornado multicolor...

**DESPUÉS... DE REGRESO CON ALEX...**

\- ¡OUCH! ¿Qué paso, por qué me duele la cabeza? - dije tallando mi cabeza mientras me levantaba

\- ¿todos estan bien? - pregunto AppleJack

\- PERO QUE INCREÍBLE - dijo Rarity porque su cola había vuelto a crecer...

\- Que lindo Rarity - dijo Fluttershy

\- Lo sé, no la volveré a cortar - le dijo Rarity

\- No, me refiero a tu collar... es igual a tu Cutie Mark (un diamante color morado)

\- También el tuyo (una mariposa rosa) - le dijo Rarity

\- MIREN EL MÍO... MIREN EL MÍO - dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro (es un globo azul)

\- Sí Twilight, creí que Alex estaba loco al decir que nos necesitabas para esto, pero al parecer... representamos los elementos de la amistad - dijo AppleJack

\- ESPERA, ¿QUE DIJISTE QUE CREÍAS DE MÍ? - le dije enojado

Entonces, la luna bajó, el sol subió y alguien bajo de el... era la Princesa Celestia, todos hicimos reverencia

\- PRINCESA - dijo Twilight

\- TWILIGHT SPARKLE, mi fiel alumna... sabía que lo lograrías - dijo la princesa

\- YO TAMBIÉN LO SABÍA, por un motivo que no puedo contar... - entonces me quedé callado

\- Pero... me dijiste que solo era una leyenda - dijo Twilight

\- No, dije que debías hacer amistades, nada más - le dijo la princesa - vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y supe que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla, pero que no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara a tu corazón - dijo Celestia - Princesa Luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años (forma original, no Nightmare Moon), es hora de olvidar las diferencias y reinar juntas... hermana

\- ¿HERMANA? - dijeron las mane 6

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no lo sabían? - les dije asombrado - JA... y dicen que yo no sé nada

\- ¿Aceptarás mi amistad? - le preguntó Celestia a Luna

\- ¡LO LAMENTO!, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO HERMANA - dijo Luna para después abrazar a su hermana - TAMBIÉN YO TE EXTRAÑÉ - dijo Celestia

\- Oigan, ¿saben que necesitamos?... UNA FIESTA - dijo Pinkie

**DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE...**

\- Hubo una gran fiesta, pues la hermana perdida (Luna) había vuelto, pero esta vez, para ayudar al reino. TODO FUE FELICIDAD HASTA QUE...

**EN CANTERLOT (en la sala del portal)**

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte? - dijo Twilight

\- Me temo que sí - les dije a las ponys - mi tiempo aquí ya acabó, nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasé con ustedes, quisiera quedarme, pero la princesa dice que debo irme...

\- Te vamos a extrañar Alex - me dijo Twilight mientras todas me abrasaban

\- Y yo a ustedes...  
Rainbow Dash, si ves a algún pony sin hogar, dile que puede usar mi casa-nube...  
Pinkie, extrañaré tus divertidas fiestas...  
Fluttershy, espero que sigas igual de amigable...  
AppleJack, ojala el negocio siga a flote por muchos años más...  
Rarity, espero que te hayas divertido haciendo la ropa que llevo...  
y Twilight... ten... mi elemento de la armonía, quiero que me recuerdes con esto, seguro encontrarán a alguien más que lo use... ADIOS

\- Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo Alex Tools - dijo Twilight

\- Y qué es lo que... - soy interrumpido por lo que menos esperaba, un beso de Twilight (en los labios)

Yo no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, así que solo respondí al beso y la abrasé

\- Nunca creí que mi 1er beso sería así - le dije - bueno... ya tengo que irme...

Entonces atravesé el portal...

**NARRACIÓN DE TWILIGHT...**

\- Princesa, ¿en serio tiene que irse? - dije viéndola

\- Me temo que sí, un humano no pertenece aquí - me respondió

\- Pero... el sabía que no pertenecía aquí, y aún así evito que este mundo fuera devastado...

\- Twilight... - dijo la princesa

\- Por favor princesa, dejelo que se quede... - le dije con unos ojitos muy tiernos

\- De acuerdo, supongo que podría dejarlo por un tiempo más...

Entonces la cabeza de Alex Tools sale del portal... - ¿En serio? - dijo - GRACIAS PRINCESA - dijo para luego abrasarla... - TWILIGHT - dijo para luego lanzarse sobre mi...

ABRASO DE GRUPO - dijo Pinkie para que luego todas se lanzaran...

Entonces comenzamos a reir - AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**FIN**

**BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL FINAL, IMPACTANTE, ¿NO?, CREYERON QUE ME IRÍA, PERO NO, BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ADIÓS.**


	4. Cap4: Arco iris contra blanco y negro

**ALEX'S MANSI****ON**** \- EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Hola amigos lectores, esta parte del fic será para responder las preguntas: Rikimlp, me gustaría decirte que Trueno no está muerto, sino que sigue dentro del Señor de las Tinieblas, de ahí la manera en que logró imitar el llamado especial de Trueno, es como si Kirby hubiera absorbido una cosa... ahora aquí el capitulo**

* * *

**RECAPITULANDO...**

El sonido que parecía venir de Trueno se debilitaba, así que sin dudarlo corrimos hacia la fuente de ese tenue sonido, pero mientras corríamos pudimos ver que ese Señor de las Tinieblas tenía a docenas de Tools petrificados

**-Alex:** ESE FANTASMA ESTARÁ MUERTO CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE -decía mientras seguía corriendo

**-Flash:** Yo solo espero que Trueno esté bien

Y después de un rato finalmente llegamos al final de esa habitación, ahí pudimos ver al Señor de las Tinieblas con Trueno en su mano, el cual seguía haciendo pequeños sonidos de truenos en señal de agonía

**-LD:** Hola Tools... ¿te gustó la decoración?

**-Alex:** CÁLLATE

Entonces el tal Lord of Darkness abrió su boca de un tamaño monstruoso, para después comerse a Trueno de un bocado

**-LD:** Ahora veras... -el fantasma comenzó a lanzar ondas sónicas cada que hacía el llamado especial de Trueno

Como estábamos algo cerca, comenzamos a dar pasos hacia adelante, pero cada paso era estar más cerca de las ondas, las cuales se hacían más fuertes... y justo cuando íbamos a llegar a él, utilizó el Llamado Especial Supremo de Trueno

**-LD:** -toma mucho aire y lo libera como si fuera bocina- *TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

El sonido era muy fuerte, y mientras más intentábamos avanzar, Lord of Darkness hacía más poderoso ese sonido... después de unos segundos Comet fue vencido por la corriente y fue arrastrado, después fue Flash y unos 10 segundos después de eso, yo también fuí vencido por esa bomba sónica, me estrellé en la pared de la puerta por donde entramos, y cuando dejó de usar el llamado especial supremo mis amigos y yo caímos al suelo

**-LD:** Vaya, pensé que serías más difícil de vencer, pero bueno, al menos ahora tendré un nuevo Tools en mi colección, pero primero ¿dime cómo te llamas?...

En ese momento concentré mi poder en mi puño y con un movimiento le dí un gancho giratorio, y mientras el estaba en el suelo, le respondí

**-Alex:** Mi nombre es Alex Tools, hijo de Brian Tools... -levanté a mis amigos noqueados y salí corriendo dejando una estela de arco iris

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA MANSIÓN...**

Yo estaba en una habitación con Comet Tail y Flash tendidos en el suelo aún noqueados, yo estaba sentado en el suelo contemplando mi puño mientras recordaba lo sucedido, ¿cómo era posible usar magia en el mundo humano? Ya que la única magia que existía en un lugar así era la del dinero(y la de Houdini claro)...

**-Comet:** Ay mi cabeza -se comienza a sentar en el suelo

**-Flash:** ¿Acaso ganamos? -dijo también sentándose

**-Alex:** Chicos, creo que estamos a punto de vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas... ya que descubrí su debilidad...

**CAPITULO 4: "Arco iris" contra "blanco y negro"**

Yo comencé a explicarles lo que pasó después de que fueron noqueados, incluyendo lo del puñetazo arco iris, lamentablemente les dije que no sabía como activarlo...

**-Flash:** Tranquilo amigo, no importa sino puedes dominar ese poder, encontraremos otra forma de vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas, y salvar a Trueno...

**-Alex:** Eso espero, pero por ahora debemos encontrar una forma de que aprenda a controlar el Puñetazo Arco iris... porque sino...

Lord of Darkness aparece en la habitación

**-LD:** ...Nunca podrán vencerme...-dijo terminando mi oración

**-Comet:** ¿Cómo nos encontraste? -se levanta del suelo para luego ponerse en guardia

**-LD:** ¿Bromeas?... esta es mi casa... además de que seguí la estela multicolor

**-Alex:** Pues espero que vengas a devolverme a Trueno... -me pongo en guardia

**-LD:** De hecho vine a darte algo...

Entonces se cortó así mismo en 4 partes, una de ellas se transformó en Comet Tail pero en versión poni con tonalidades de blanco y negro, otra parte se convirtió en Flash igual en forma poni con colores en blanco y negro, la tercera parte se convirtió en mí pero en mi forma humana con alas también en blanco y negro, y la última parte se convirtió en el Señor de las Tinieblas antes de partirse...

**-LD:** Ahora serán acabados por si mismos, BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-desaparece en una bola de humo

**-Cosmic Waves oscuros:** ELIMINAR A LOS COSMIC WAVES ORIGINALES

**-Cosmic Waves:** LLEGÓ LA HORA -corremos hacia nuestros dobles

Flash y Comet derriban a sus dobles con éxito pero cuando yo iba a hacerlo mi doble se mueve hacia un lado(igual que Nitro King) y me da un codazo que me deja en el suelo, entonces giré un poco y me levanté para darle un golpe en la cara, pero en lugar de tirarlo solo lo atravesé...

**-Alex:** ¿Pero qué? -saco mi mano de su cara

**-Alex oscuro:** Ahora es mi turno...

Alex oscuro me da un golpe en la cara haciéndome volar hacia una pared, y cuando me recuperé vi a Alex oscuro volando hacia mí...

**DEL LADO DE FLASH...**

Flash estaba sobre su doble intentando golpearlo pero Flash oscuro movía la cabeza hacia los lados, entonces de una patada se quitó a Flash de encima, luego agarró a Flash y lo llevó volando contra una ventana pero Flash se suelta y Flash oscuro atraviesa la ventana(sin romperla), entra por la misma ventana y golpea a Flash con un gancho justo en el mentón lo que lo hizo estrellarse con el techo, luego cayó y Flash oscuro lo miró...

**-Flash oscuro:** Eres una basura como humano...

**DEL LADO DE COMET TAIL...**

Comet estaba frente a Comet oscuro(el cual estaba parado en dos patas) en guardia, cuando de pronto su doble intentó darle un golpe pero esquivó y aprovechó para darle un golpe pero solo lo atravesó, entonces Comet oscuro tomó a Comet Tail del cuerpo y lo aventó hacia atras dejándolo con la espalda contra el suelo, entonces Comet oscuro le puso un casco trasero en el pecho diciendo...

**-Comet oscuro:** Parece que soy mejor Comet que tú...

**DE VUELTA CON LA VISTA GENERAL...**

Alex oscuro venía hacia mi, pero me agaché a tiempo porque atravesó la pared de un golpe, mientras él se quería liberar yo vi como mis amigos eran golpeados sin poder hacer nada... entonces Alex oscuro se liberó y me señaló diciendo...

**-Alex oscuro:** Es hora de acabar contigo humano... -vuela directo a mi

Entonces sentí esa energía arco iris otra ves en mi puño...

**-Alex:** No soy solo un humano...-mi puño se envuelve en algo parecido a un cono arco iris- ...yo soy un Tools, EL GRAN HUMANO EQUESTRE...-le doy un golpe en la cara con el cono en mi mano, el cual hizo desaparecer a Alex oscuro, entonces mis amigos me vieron y comenzaron a cantar una parte de la canción "Dont stop me now - Queen" (porfavor ponganla desde el minuto 1:59 en adelante)

**-Comet y Flash:** _Dont stop me, dont stop me, dont stop me..._

**-Alex:** _Hey hey HEY_

**-Comet y Flash:**_ Dont stop me, dont stop me, ooh ooh ooh..._

**-Alex:**_ I like it_

**-Comet y Flash:**_ Dont stop me, dont stop me..._

**-Alex:** _Have a good time good time_

**-Comet y Flash:** _Dont stop me, dont stop me..._

Entonces lancé otro puñetazo pero esta ves hacia el Comet falso, entonces el Flash oscuro comenzó a correr lejos de mí...

**-Alex:**_ I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_  
_Two hundred degrees_  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Le lanzo un puñetazo arco iris

**-Comet y Flash:** _Don't stop me now _

**-Alex:**_ I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball _

**-Comet y Flash:**_ Don't stop me now_

**-Alex:**_ If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

**-Comet y Flash:**_ Don't stop me now_

**-Alex:**_ 'cause I'm havin' a good time_

**-Comet y Flash:**_ Don't stop me now_

**-Alex:**_ Yes I'm havin' a good time_

**-Cosmic Waves:**_ I don't want to stop at all_

El golpe finálmente alcanzó al Flash falso y lo hizo desaparecer...

**-Comet:** Eso... fue... INCREIBLE... -dijo aún en el suelo

**-Flash:** No puedo creer que hayas logrado hacer todo eso tu solo...-dijo de pie

**-Alex:** Y ahora se como usar el Puñetazo arco iris, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita al Señor de las Tinieblas... creo que comió algo que no debió y debemos verificar que no se sienta mal por eso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, ahora quisiera decirles que este Fic podría llegar a tener 10 capítulos aproximadamente, todo dependerá de sus reviews... ustedes dirán si quieren ver más batallas así o si solo quieren ver el final de todo, honestamente yo prefiero la 1ra opción... bueno hasta otro episodio... **

**AL3000, cambio y fuera**


	5. Cap5: El reino de las pesadillas

**ALEX'S MANSI****ON**** \- EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Hola amigos lectores, todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, algunos se daran cuenta que me tardo mucho en actualizar este fic aunque sean historias cortas, la cosa es que escribo más en los otros Fics, pero aún así seguiré actualizando este hasta que quede terminado**

* * *

**RECAPITULANDO...**

Yo comencé a explicarles lo que pasó después de que fueron noqueados, incluyendo lo del puñetazo arco iris, lamentablemente les dije que no sabía como activarlo...

**-Flash:** Tranquilo amigo, no importa sino puedes dominar ese poder, encontraremos otra forma de vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas, y salvar a Trueno...

Lord of Darkness aparece en la habitación

**-LD:** ...Nunca podrán vencerme...

**-Alex:** Espero que vengas a devolverme a Trueno... -me pongo en guardia

**-LD:** De hecho vine a darte algo...

Entonces se cortó así mismo en 4 partes, una de ellas se transformó en Comet Tail pero en versión pony con tonalidades de blanco y negro, otra parte se convirtió en Flash igual en forma pony con colores en blanco y negro, la tercera parte se convirtió en mí pero en mi forma humana con alas también en blanco y negro, y la última parte se convirtió en el Señor de las Tinieblas antes de partirse...

**-Cosmic Waves oscuros:** ELIMINAR A LOS COSMIC WAVES ORIGINALES

**-Cosmic Waves:** LLEGÓ LA HORA -corremos hacia nuestros dobles

Flash y Comet derriban a sus dobles con éxito pero cuando yo iba a hacerlo mi doble se mueve hacia un lado(igual que Nitro King) y me da un codazo que me deja en el suelo, entonces giré un poco y me levanté para darle un golpe en la cara, pero en lugar de tirarlo solo lo atravesé...

**-Alex:** ¿Pero qué? -saco mi mano de su cara

**-Alex oscuro:** Ahora es mi turno...

Alex oscuro me da un golpe en la cara haciéndome volar hacia una pared, y cuando me recuperé vi a Alex oscuro volando hacia mí...

Alex oscuro venía hacia mi, pero me agaché a tiempo porque atravesó la pared de un golpe, mientras él se quería liberar yo vi como mis amigos eran golpeados sin poder hacer nada... entonces Alex oscuro se liberó y me señaló diciendo...

**-Alex oscuro:** Es hora de acabar contigo humano... -vuela directo a mi

Entonces sentí esa energía arco iris otra ves en mi puño...

**-Alex:** No soy solo un humano...-mi puño se envuelve en algo parecido a un cono arco iris- ...yo soy un Tools, EL GRAN HUMANO ECUESTRE...-le doy un golpe en la cara con el cono en mi mano, el cual hizo desaparecer a Alex oscuro

**-Comet:** Eso... fue... INCREÍBLE... -dijo aún en el suelo

**-Flash:** No puedo creer que hayas logrado hacer todo eso tu solo...-dijo de pie

**-Alex:** Y ahora se como usar el Puñetazo arco iris, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita al Señor de las Tinieblas... creo que comió algo que no debió y debemos verificar que no se sienta mal por eso...

**Capitulo 5: El reino de las pesadillas...**

La historia comienza en algo parecido a una sala del trono, el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba sentado en una gran silla, al parecer se sentía mal(o sea que le dolía algo)... solo se podía oír cómo se quejaba

**-LD:** Ay mi cabeza... -decía con una mano en su cabeza- partirme en cuatro y luego transformarme me costó mucha fuerza, espero que esas cosas hayan detenido a los Cosmic no se que...

**-Alex:** ...Piensalo de nuevo... -entramos a la sala del trono- tal ves eran nosotros, pero ellos no tenían algo que nosotros sí

**-LD:** ¿Y eso sería?... -decia girando la mano en señal de que terminara la frase

**-Alex:** Amistad...

**-LD:** JA, pues vamos a ver si su amistad puede con esto... -se pone de pie y lanza una onda sónica- *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Nosotros solo nos pusimos de frente a la onda con una cara seria y determinada, y cuando la onda estaba a punto de golpearnos, yo usé el puñetazo arco iris y partí la onda en dos, y esos pedazos a penas les movieron el pelo a Flash y Comet(Flash estaba a mi izquierda y Comet a mi derecha)...

**-Alex:** Ahora nos toca, chicos... AHORA

Entonces corrímos directo al Señor de las Tinieblas, el se veía desesperado porque no tenía fuerza ni tiempo para nada, así que usó su último recurso... el cual consiste en elevarse del trono convertido en niebla y comenzar a crear un agujero negro en su cuerpo con la capa moviéndose hacia atras, a lo cual el le decía...

**-LD:** POZO DE LAS PESADILLAS...

Nosotros intentamos frenar pero ese agujero negro comenzó a succionarnos, al estar cerca Flash y Comet fueron atrapados por ese agujero negro, yo usé el puñetazo arco iris justo en el centro del agujero, el cual iba girando cada vez más lento...

**-LD:** NO LO HARAS -aumenta el poder a tal punto que cubre la mitad de mi mano

**-Alex:** HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -el agujero se aleja un poco de mi mano

**-LD:** HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -finálmente logra atraparme

En ese momento yo comencé a dar vueltas dentro de ese agujero como si fuera el agua del baño, intentaba agarrarme de los bordes pero no pude y al final fuí succionado...

**-LD:** *respiración agitada* Finalmente... *jadeo* los mandé... *jadeo* a mi mundo... *jadeo* El Reino de las Pesadillas... -pone sonrisa malvada y comienza a girar como taladro en el aire para luego desaparecer...

**EN EL REINO DE LAS PESADILLAS(del lado de Comet)...**

Él se encontraba sentado en un vacio de color morado oscuro mientras le giraba la cabeza, después de un momento sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie...

**-Comet:** ¿Donde... ¿donde estoy?

Aparece el Señor de las Tinieblas en forma de humo...

**-LD:** ...Estas en mi mundo

**-Comet:** TÚ... -lo señala

**-LD:** Yo -se señala solo

**-Comet:** Donde están mis amigos...

**-LD:** ¿En serio quieres verlo por ti mismo? -chasquea sus dedos y una pared de la mansión con una ventana aparece...

Comet solo camina hacia la ventana y de algún modo observa la estatua con el portal a Equestria

**-Comet:** Oye, ¿como es que...

**-LD:** Solo sigue viendo...

Se vuelve a asomar por la ventana y esta vez observa como Flash y yo nos paramos frente al portal hablando...

**-Comet:** CHICOS ESPÉRENME... -golpea la ventana para llamar nuestra atención pero no volteamos y solo cruzamos- NO...

**-LD:** Si, esa es la realidad, te abandonaron... y estoy seguro que romperán el portal en cuanto tengan oportunidad...

**-Comet:** No, ellos... ellos no me abandonarían, -voltea a ver al Señor de las Tinieblas- ¿o sí?

El solo le asiénte con una cara de "lo siento amigo", entonces Comet Tail voltea a ver por la ventana mientras se le salen unas cuantas lagrimas... lo que el no ve es que el Señor de las Tinieblas lo mira con una sonrisa villana...

**EN OTRA PARTE DE ESE MUNDO(del lado de Flash)...**

Él estaba en un vacio color morado oscuro(igual al de Comet), el cual luego se transforma en una habitación de cuatro paredes de concreto sin color y un techo sin nada más que una lampara, que solo alcanza a iluminar la mitad del cuarto...

**-Flash:** ¿Donde... ¿donde estoy?...

**-LD:** ...Al fin despertaste...

**-Flash:** Que quieres... -se pone en guardia- y donde estan mis amigos...

**-LD:** Tranquilo amigo, no les eh hecho nada... aún...

**-Flash:** Pues dime donde están...

**-LD:** Justo aquí -aplaude dos veces y una luz alumbra la otra mitad del cuarto

Ahí se puede ver como estábamos Comet y yo, inconsientes, atrapados en dos cajas de cristal a prueba de balas, estábamos como a 500 metros de separación, las cajas tenían puertas que estaban siendo aseguradas por cuerdas que atravesaban la parte de atras y esas cuerdas estában sujetando bloques de acero de más de 1 tonelada sobre cada uno, suficiente peso como para dejarnos como calcomanias coleccionables...

**-Flash:** Amigos... -corre e intenta abrir las puertas sin lograrlo

**-LD:** Jejeje, sabes, ya que me causa gracia verte hacer eso te haré un trato... elige a uno de los dos y lo dejaré ir...

**-Flash:** ¿Y el otro? -lo mira muy desconfiado

**-LD:** Pues cortaré su cuerda, y entonces... bueno, tu sabes que le pasará a ese alguien...

**-Pensamiento de Flash:** Veamos... cada jaula está a 500 metros una de la otra, ese peso tardaría solo 3 segundos en tocar el suelo, el problema es que duraría como 10 segundos si corro de una jaula a otra...

**-LD:** Por cierto, sino eliges pronto... -chasquea los dedos y aparecen velas debajo de las cuerdas- aplastaré a ambos

Entonces Flash toma mucho aire, pero antes de apagar mi vela, el Señor de las Tinieblas le dice...

**-LD:** ESPERA... si apagas una vela, activarás un mecanismo que hará que la otra cuerda se corte de una sola vez... por cierto, tienes un minuto para elegir, sin presión pero tus amigos tardarán más en despertar y las cajas están pegadas al suelo

Flash no sabía que hacer, si me elegía a mí, Comet Tail se convertiría en Comet Tapete, pero si elige a Comet, yo quedaría hecho puré de humano a la Tools...

El Señor de las Tinieblas solo pone una sonrisa muy villana mientras Flash se desespera...

**EN OTRA PARTE DE ESE MUNDO(esta vez donde yo estoy)...**

Yo estaba parado en un vacio infinito color morado oscuro, yo estaba volteando para todos lados ya que se escuchaba la risa del Señor de las Tinieblas por todas partes, hasta que finálmente apareció a una cierta distancia de mi...

**-LD:** Hola Tools...

**-Alex:** Señor de las Tinieblas...-dije muy tranquilo

**-LD:** Veo que tu seras más difícil de confundir...

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿cómo que "yo" seré más difícil?

**-LD:** Déjame mostrarte -aparecen 2 cuadrados de borde violeta claro

En esos cuadrados pude ver a Comet Tail llorando por algo, y en el otro pude ver a Flash muy desesperado...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué les hiciste para ponerlos así? -dije algo sorprendido aún viendo las pantallas

**-LD:** Yo nada, solo los puse a prueba contra sus peores desafíos mentales, si logran superarlos serán liberados de esa tortura, pero sino, los perderás para siempre...

**-Alex:** LIBÉRALOS... -me lanzo hacia el con un puñetazo arco iris listo

Entonces antes de golpearlo, el se desaparece, luego aparece atras de donde aterricé

**-LD:** Eres tán predecible... sabes, siempre quise saber cual es tu desafio mental

**-Alex:** ¿O sea que tú no los creas?

**-LD:** No, de hecho yo ni siquiera soy el verdadero Señor de las Tinieblas... soy solo su conciencia, el verdadero sigue en el mundo humano, descanzando para la batalla final... -otro cuadrado aparece pero con el Señor de las Tinieblas sentado en su trono- pero cambiando de tema... vamos a ver tu peor desafío...

Y dicho esto, Twilight(unicornio) aparece colgada sobre un volcan sujetada por una nube que va bajando poco a poco...

**-Alex:** Ja, no caeré en tu truco, se que esto no es real...

-LD: Oh, créeme que si es muy real, miéntras alguien duerma o caiga en mi trampa, su vida es real aquí, de hecho, si tu amigo Flash no salva a ninguno, ambos morirán, igual que Twilight sino haces nada...

**-Twilight:** ALEX AYUDA...

**-Alex:** COMO SE QUE ERES TÚ, DIME ALGO QUE SOLO TU Y YO SEPAMOS...

**-Twilight:** HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ME DISTE UNA CAJA DE REGALO QUE TENÍA UNA CARTA Y UNA FOTO TUYA... NUNCA LE MOSTRÉ ESO A NADIE...

**-Alex:** Entonces... TWILIGHT, YA VOY... -comienzo a correr

Iba lo más rápido que podía, pero a medio camino el Señor de las Tinieblas apareció frente a mí, yo lo vencí con un puñetazo arco iris, pero aparecieron dos, y entonces acabé con esos dos, pero salieron cuatro, y así seguí hasta que en un rato había más de 100 clones, decidí dejarlo así pero cuando quise pasar esas cosas me rodearon...

**-Twilight:** ALEX, NO ES POR PRESIONARTE PERO ESTA NUBE SE DESTRUIRÁ POR EL CALOR EN CINCO MINUTOS...

**-Alex:** Déjenme pasar cosas raras -comencé a golpearlos

Pero lo que yo no veía era que el original estaba flotando sobre mi, viendo el show...

**-LD:** Estos tipos son un gran equipo, pero separados, todas sus debilidades salen fácilmente... Comet Tail es rápido y agil, pero no es lo suficiéntemente listo como para darse cuenta que falta una semana para que se habra el verdadero portal; Flash es fuerte, resistente e inteligente, buenas cualidades para un gerrero, pero no puede tomar decisiones bajo presión, y al final todo se le viene abajo; Alex Tools, el tiene mucho de todo, lastima que la ira y la furia lo pueden cegar, de seguro está tan concentrado en la pelea que se olvidó de Twilight... todos los Tools que eh vencido tenían debilidades que logré explotar, y este niño no será la excepción...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Este capitulo fue bastante largo, asi que creo que haré episodios largos desde aquí, porque quiero que el final sea increíble... ya veran que la espera si vale la pena... **

**ANUNCIO DEL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS...**

**-LD: Hola humanos insignificantes, se que se ah lanzado un concurso para descubrir mi identidad, pues dejenme decirles que... NO SOY EL REY SOMBRA... no me confundan con ese debilucho, yo soy más fuerte, malo y además, soy más listo... aunque admito que me parezco un poco a el en cuanto al poder de hacerme humo, pero por favor no me confundan...**

**-AL3000: Este mensaje no iba dirigido a nadie, es solo que este tipo es algo agresivo, y pues ya veran...**

**-LD: Callate...**

**-AL3000: OK...*snif* AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	6. Cap6: El poder interior

**ALEX'S MANSI****ON**** \- EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Hola amigos lectores, este mensaje es para que sepan que el final de este fanfic se está acabando, yo diría que este es el penúltimo capitulo del fanfic, espero que les guste, porque será tan largo que no pondré el "RECAPITULANDO"... ahora, que siga el show...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El poder interior**

La historia comienza en alguna parte del reino de las pesadillas, yo estaba intentando vencer a unos clones del Señor de las Tinieblas, solo me enfocaba en pelear con ellos pero ellos no hacían nada

**-Twilight:** ALEX... AYUDA...

-**Alex**: ¿Twilight?, ay no, estaba tan enfocado en la pelea que me olvidé de Twilight... este tipo es engañoso, tengo que relajarme y pensar... -me siento en el suelo en pose de meditación

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "A ver, este tipo aprovecha nuestras debilidades para hacernos sucumbir, tengo que pensar... ... ... AJA, EUREKA... este es un mundo onírico(de ensueño), por lo que todo es posible, tal ves pueda usar telepatía con Flash y Comet -comienzo a concentrarme- ...Comet, Flash, ¿pueden oírme?, ¿hola?..."

**DEL LADO DE COMET...**

El estaba llorando aún viendo la ventana...

**-Alex mental:** "¿Comet, puedes oírme?, responde..."

**-Comet:** ¿Alex?

**-Pensamiento de LD:** "¿Con quién habla?..."

**-Alex mental:** "Shhh, te hablo a través de telepatía, haz lo mismo o el Señor de las Tinieblas te escuchará..."

**-Pensamiento de Comet:** "¿Cómo puedes usar telepatía desde Equestria hasta acá?"

**-Alex mental:** "¿Equestria?, oye no se que hayas visto pero no es cierto, este es un mundo creado por ese payaso, aquí nuestros mayores retos se vuelven realidad, y tenemos que superarlos para ser libres..."

**-Pensamiento de Comet:** "No se si pueda creerte, pero tendré que arriesgarme, ¿qué debo hacer?"

**-Alex mental:** "Veamos, tu mayor debilidad es tu mente"

**-Pensamiento de Comet:** "Oye..."

**-Alex mental:** "Tal ves si le das un argumento de que te diste cuenta que todo fue mentira pero sin revelar el plan tal ves puedas liberarte..."

**-Pensamiento de Comet:** "Muy bien, creo que ya tengo algo..."

Comet volteó hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas y se limpió las lagrimas...

**-Comet:** Hmmm, supongo que eso fue entretenido

**-LD:** ¿QUÉ?, digo, de que hablas amigo

**-Comet:** Cállate, mis amigos nunca me mentirían, se que esto no era real, y ahora...(la frase se acabará luego)

**DEL LADO DE FLASH...**

El seguía pensando como resolver el problema, hasta que escuchó algo...

**-Alex mental:** "Flash, respondeme"

**-Flash:** Wow, realmente me vuelvo loco con estas situaciones...

**-Alex mental:** "No Flash, no estas loco, al menos por ahora"

**-Flash:** Oye...

**-LD:** Vaya, tal ves le puse mucha presión, jeje presión(por los pesos gigantes)

**-Alex mental:** "Escúchame bien, te hablo desde otra parte de este mundo, y deja de hablar en voz alta y dime tu situación"

**-Pensamiento de Flash:** "Bueno, tu y Comet están en cajas de vidrio a prueba de balas, con pesos de 1 tonelada y solo tengo 30 segundos para salvar a uno"

**-Alex mental:** "Tengo un plan, escucha bien... *susurros* *susurros* *susurros*... ¿entendiste?"

**-Pensamiento de Flash:** "Si, ahora vamos a ver si funciona..."

**-LD:** Bueno, ¿ya decidiste si salvas a alguien?

**-Flash:** Si, quiero que sueltes... A COMET TAIL

**-LD:** Muy bien... -chasquea los dedos y la cuerda de Comet se cortó dejando caer el peso sobre mi

**-Flash:** Muy bien, llegó la hora...

Entonces Flash se subió de un brinco y sostuvo el peso, la caja se destruyó pero Flash seguía de pie sobre mi con mucho esfuerzo, pero luego lo sostuvo como si nada, el Señor de las Tinieblas solo estaba con la boca muy abierta

**-Flash:** Ahora, segunda fase... -le avienta el peso al Señor de las Tinieblas

El Señor de las Tinieblas desapareció del camino y luego volvió a aparecer...

**-LD:** Como hiciste eso, se supone que no salvarías a ninguno...

**-Flash:** Eso es lo que tu crees, pero ahora...(la frase se acabará luego)

**DE VUELTA CONMIGO(Alex Tools)...**

Finalmente había dejado de meditar y me levante para hacerle frente al Señor de las Tinieblas igual que mis amigos...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, todo este juego tiene que terminar, porque ya se que ninguno de ustedes clones, es el Señor de las Tinieblas...

El Señor de las Tinieblas se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, puso una cara entre enojo y sorpresa para después bajar en picada hacia mi, pero antes de matarme... me moví un poco hacia atras y le dí un gancho arco iris que hizo que se detuviera en seco, luego quité mi puño y se calló al suelo...

**-Alex:** Tu... -lo señalo- si eres el verdadero Señor de las Tinieblas, y ahora...(en esta parte los 3 hablamos como en una pantalla dividida)

**-Cosmic Waves:** NO NOS ENGAÑARÁS MAS, PORQUE UNIDOS NO EXISTEN LAS DEBILIDADES...

Y dicho esto las pantallas donde estaban mis amigos explotaron dejando salir a Comet y Flash, los cuales venían cayendo en picada...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, es hora de ver si esas lecciones de payaso con Pinkie Pie sirvieron de algo...

Entonces me paré sobre mis manos y mis amigos se sostuvieron poniendo un pie sobre los míos y se tomaron de la mano haciendo una pirámide invertida...

**-Alex:** TARA... -mis amigos se bajan y yo me caí

**-Flash:** Amigo, ¿estas bien?... -me ayuda a levantarme- gracias por ayudarme, estaba realmente confundido...

**-Comet:** Gracias por ayudarme a mí también, me abriste los ojos...

**-Alex:** Si, y ahora... -miro a mi alrededor- necesito su ayuda, la situación es esta: estamos rodeados, Twilight está sobre una nube la cual está sobre un volcán y si no la salvamos morirá en el mundo real, así que tendremos que hacer algo nuevo... **movimientos tandem**

**-Flash:** ¿Qué es eso?

**-Alex:** Solo sigan mis instrucciones, Flash, brazos... -nos ponemos espalda con espalda y lo sujeto de sus brazos- ahora prepárate...

**-LD:** Ataquen mis clones...

Entonces los clones del Señor de las Tinieblas se lanzaron sobre nosotros mientras yo giraba y Flash los pateaba(Comet estaba en el suelo por el momento)...

**-Alex:** Eso es Flash, noquealos, no los destruyas... -decía mientras seguíamos girando- ahora cambio...

Entonces Flash me sostuvo y yo comencé a patear a los clones...

**-Alex:** Comet, sujetare de mis piernas y prepárate para golpear a esas cosas...

Entonces se sujetó de mis piernas y con su pierna extendida comenzó a golpear a todos los que estuvieran cerca de el...

**-Alex:** Muy bien Comet, preparate para volar, y recuerda mantener los brazos extendidos...

**-Comet:** Espera, ¿porqué debo tener los...

**-Alex:** AHORA

Entonces Comet salió volando directo a donde estaba Twilight

**-Comet:** Oooh, ya entendí lo de los brazos... -extiende los brazos- aquí voy Twilight

Twilight estaba a punto de caer, entonces su nube se destruyó por estar tan cerca de la lava, ella comenzó a caer en camara lenta cuando de pronto Comet la atrapó y se la llevó lejos del peligro... cuando estaban a punto de caer, Comet dió un giro en el aire para caer de pie con Twilight entre sua brazos...

**-Twilight:** Comet, me salvaste...

**-Comet:** Nah, solo estaba haciendo...

Entonces Comet de alguna consiguió alas y orejas de pegaso y en ese momento las hizo lucir...

**-Comet:** ...Mi trabajo

Twilight le dió un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se le levantaran las alas y las orejas para luego volver a bajarse algo enbobado

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Flash y yo seguíamos peleando con esas cosas hasta que finalmente dejamos de girar y utilizamos otro movimiento tandem, el juntó sus manos formando un escalón al cual yo subí un pie y Flash me lanzó por los aires, y cuando caí golpee un gran area de clones con mi puñetazo arco iris... luego yo hice lo mismo y Flash saltó solo que el se fue en linea recta hacia atras, iba golpeando todo lo que tenía en frente y justo cuando iba a caer, retomó el vuelo con las alas y orejas de pegaso que acaba de obtener, y cuando cayó hizo una especie de explosión en el suelo...

**-LD:** Todos estos clones son unos inutiles, si quiero acabar con alguien en mi propio mundo, debo hacerlo yo...

Entonces el Señor de las Tinieblas comenzó a absorber a todos sus clones, cada vez se ponía más y más grande hasta que finalmente llegó a su tamaño final, era del tamaño de un edificio y se veía mucho más malvado...

**-Alex:** Chicos, tenemos que acabarlo, pero no tengo ideas, ¿alguna sugerencia?...

**-Flash:** Yo tengo una idea...

Flash comenzó a concentrarse y de pronto, el cañon giga reinplosión cayó del cielo**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**

**-Alex:** Ustedes entren, luego los alcanzo...

Y entonces Flash y Comet entraron al cañon mientras yo le hacia frente a la amenaza mayor... el Señor de las Pesadillas(Lord of Nightmares o LN)

**-LN:** Vaya vaya vaya, parece que el enano va a volver a huir...

**-Alex:** No esta vez Señor de las Pesadillas...

**-LN:** ¿Y que vas a hacer?, ni siquiera tienes tus alas...

**-Alex:** Eso es lo que tú crees, ya que el verdadero vuelo es mejor... -abro mis alas y mis orejas- cuando estoy acompañado...

Entonces entré al cañon y nos apuntamos al cielo y nos disparamos haciendo una fusión de tres reinplosiones sonicas( una reinplosión sonica por tres)...

**CANCIÓN DE FONDO: Sonic Heroes Theme Song**

Estábamos haciendo trucos en el aire mientras el Señor de las Pesadillas intentaba golpearnos, cuando de pronto bloquee un golpe solo con mi mano...

**-LN:** ¿Como puedes ser más fuerte que yo?, tu no eres un humano

**-Alex:** Claro que no lo soy, yo vengo de Equestria y no dejaré que una escoria como tu contamine a mi familia, y mucho menos mi hogar...

Y en un momento de ira, lo golpee con un gran impulso en el estomago con mi puñetazo arco iris, el estaba cayendo lentamente, y cuando cayó yo comencé a volar frente a el

**-Alex:** Eso te enseñará que con los Tools nadie se mete... -voy volando hasta con mis amigos- chicos, este tipo no es tan duro como creí...

Entonces Lord of Nightmares se puso de pie...

**-LN:** Eso crees...

Entonces me golpeó con algo parecido al puñetazo arco iris pero de color negro que me lastimó bastante...

**-LN:** Eso fue el Golpe de las Tinieblas...

Mientras iba volando sin control, rápidamente con una reinplosión sonica regresé a toda potencia hacia ese tipo, esta vez mi cabeza tenía una especie de punta afilada de muchos colores, la cual se fue alargando hasta hacer una gran barrera alrededor de mi...

**-Alex:** Es hora del Giga Impacto Onírico

Y cuando estuve cerca, el tipo usó el golpe de las tinieblas para bloquear mi ataque, entonces comenzamos a forzejear para intentar vencer al otro, cada vez esa flecha multicolor se iba haciendo más y más larga al igual que el puño del Señor de las Pesadillas, hasta que finalmente una explosión nos separó... el se detuvo poniendo un pie atras mientras yo me detuve en pleno vuelo...

**-Flash:** Alex, no podras vencerlo así, debemos buscar otra forma de vencerlo...

Entonces recordé cuando el cayó al suelo...

**-Alex:** Tengo una idea... si el suelo de este lugar no le hizo daño al caer, debemos hacer que caiga en algo más duro, chicos, ponganse a una cierta distancia atras del Señor de las Pesadillas, entonces concentrense en algo que de verdad lo lastime...

**-Comet:** En seguida amigo...

Entonces Flash y Comet se pusieron como a 50 metros del Señor de las Pesadillas, colocaron sus manos apuntando hacia el centro y de pronto apareció un pincho(o punta de metal) justo en esa area, ahora todo dependía de que lo derribara...

**-LN:** ¿Qué estan planeando ahora?

**-Alex:** Tu derrota, asi que sino quieres sufrir será mejor que me devuelvas a Trueno...

**-LN:** Así que lo quieres... pues toma una parte de el... -me lanza una bomba sónica...

Yo la bloquee con una reinplosión pero eso me hizo perder mi estela multi color...

**-Comet:** Tenemos que ayudarlo... -se eleva un poco del suelo

**-Flash:** Amigo no, el pincho desaparecerá sino lo mantenemos, Alex puede con esto, hay que creer en el...

**MIENTRAS TANTO CONMIGO...**

Yo estaba dentro del cañon listo para volver a lanzarme, solo tenía una oportunidad, asi que debía dar todo... me lancé hacia la dirección contraria del Señor de las Pesadillas y comencé a tomar impulso cuando comencé a acercarme a mi objetivo...

**-LN:** JAJAJAJA, no puedes vencerme...

Entonces comencé a usar el Giga Impacto Onírico, y junto con eso comencé a utilizar un nuevo truco, primero estiré mis brazos los cuales tenían mis puñetazos arco iris activados, luego comencé a girar como una esfera(o como Sonic si prefieren) y se comenzó a crear una barrera frente a mí la cual luego me cubrió por completo...

**-Alex:** Te llegó la hora... BALA DE CAÑON ARCO IRIS ONÍRICA

Entonces el Señor de las Pesadillas usó un tipo de cañon sónico que salía de su boca, comenzó a frenarme poco a poco...

**-Flash:** No te detengas amigo...

**-Comet:** Tu puedes hacerlo...

**-Twilight:** YO CREO EN TÍ...

Cuando escuché eso, mis ojos se abrieron y entonces comencé a avanzar rápidamente hasta impactarlo y derribarlo, el cayó pero no fue atravesado por el pincho sino que se quedó encima de el como si nada, pero entonces comencé a caer como meteorito y entonces se escuchó un gran grito de agonía de ese payaso, entonces explotó y desapareció en una nube de humo negro...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno amigos seguidores de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque el siguiente será el final, por cierto, si se preguntan por los otros fanfics, se actualizaran de la siguiente forma: terminaré este fanfic, luego actualizaré la temporada 2, luego el fanfic de 6 ponis para un solo humano y luego el de Alex Tools y los animales legendarios... espero verlos pronto...**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	7. Cap7: El verdadero poder del arco iris

**ALEX'S MANSI****ON**** \- EN BUSCA DE TRUENO**

**Hola amigos lectores, tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias... las malas son que este fanfic terminará con este capitulo, las buenas son que finalmente verán la batalla final y sabran quien es en realidad el Señor de las Tinieblas, y también sabrán si el Trueno de otras temporadas no es solo un robot... todo eso y mas en el capitulo final**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El verdadero poder del arco iris...**

**-Alex:** Te llegó la hora... BALA DE CAÑON ARCO IRIS ONÍRICA

Entonces el Señor de las Pesadillas usó un tipo de cañón sónico que salía de su boca, comenzó a frenarme poco a poco...

**-Flash:** No te detengas amigo...

**-Comet:** Tu puedes hacerlo...

**-Twilight:** YO CREO EN TÍ...

Cuando escuché eso, mis ojos se abrieron y entonces comencé a avanzar rápidamente hasta impactarlo y derribarlo, el cayó pero no fue atravesado por el pincho sino que se quedó encima de el como si nada, pero entonces comencé a caer como meteorito y entonces se escuchó un gran grito de agonía de ese payaso, entonces explotó y desapareció en una nube de humo negro...

**-Twilight:** Alex, LO HICISTE...

Yo dejé de girar para luego aterrizar sobre el pincho parado en un pie como si nada...

**-Alex:** Eso debería significar que saldremos de aquí en cualquier...

**DE VUELTA EN LA MANSIÓN...**

El Señor de las Tinieblas seguía sentado en su silla bastante calmado, al parecer ya estaba descanzado, pero de pronto sintió que algo le burbujeaba en el estomago...

**-LD:** Ahora que... ¿por qué de pronto siento ganas de...

Y entonces el Señor de las Tinieblas eructó de una manera colosal, el estruendo se escuchó hasta Equestria seguramente, de hecho, el estruendo fue por tener el poder de Trueno, la mansión se tambaleaba hasta que finalmente cayó en pedazos...

Después de que la mansión se cayera, el Señor de las Tinieblas apretó su boca porque algo quería salir... entonces volvió a eructar y nosotros 3 salimos de su boca disparados hacia el cielo, desgraciadamente ya no teníamos alas así que mis amigos cayeron de lleno contra el suelo, yo caí parado de manos gracias a las lecciones de Pinkie Pie, pero entonces el cañon cayó del cielo y al aterrizar me hizo caer de cara contra el suelo...

**-LD:** Vaya, ese halcón no me hizo nada bien, creo que me volveré vegetariano después de hoy...

**-Comet:** Oigan, ¿salimos del interior del Señor de las Tonterías?...

**-Flash:** Yo solo espero que hayamos salido por la boca... -dijo muy asqueado- y no por su...

**-Comet:** CÁLLATE... no lo menciones...

Yo me levanté y comencé a ayudar a mis amigos a levantarse, entonces vimos que el cañon también estaba aquí...

**-Flash:** Vaya, en serio siento lastima de ese tipo si el cañon no salió por la boca...

**-LD:** ¿Ustedes?... -se convierte en humo y va hasta nosotros- ¿cómo salieron?...

**-Comet:** La verdadera pregunta es por donde...

**-Alex:** Chicos en serio, donde esta Twilight...

**-Comet:** Tal vez regresó a Equestria, la consciencia dijo que esa era solo su alma, no como nosotros que fuimos absorbidos completamente...

**-LD:** No me importa como hayan salido... porque los mataré aquí, no me importa perder al Tools más joven de mi colección, ya me causaste muchas molestias...

**-Alex:** Chicos, al cañon rápido...

Flash y Comet entraron al cañón, yo estaba atrás para disparar el cañón... jalé una cuerda y salieron disparados a gran velocidad, mientras iba volando se podía ver que la barrera del sonido se estaba rompiendo(la punta que se forma antes de una reinplosión)... pero antes de lograr la reinplosión sónica, el Señor de las Tinieblas se los comió...

**-Alex:** AMIGOS...

El Señor de las Tinieblas comenzó a saborear a mis amigos...

**-LD:** Mmmm... valentía, agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, pero sobre todo... poder

Entonces el Señor de las Tinieblas comenzó a crecer hasta tener la misma altura y aspecto que el Señor de las Pesadillas(Lord of Nightmares) que vimos en el Reino de las Peaadillas...

**-LN:** *suspiro* Nunca había llegado a usar este poder antes, excepto con con un Tools...

**-Alex:** Te comiste a mis amigos... mas te vale devolvermelos o sino...

**-LN:** O sino que... no tienes ni el tamaño ni los poderes para exigirme nada... solo eres un mocoso, al igual que todos los humanos, solo eres un mono sin pelo...

En ese momento, sentí algo ardiendo dentro de mi, no por los insultos, sino por mis amigos, además de haber insultado mi raza se había comido a todos los miembros de mi familia...

**-Alex:** Muy bien eso es todo...

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Sonic Boom - Opening Sonic CD**

Entré al cañon muy furioso, tenía una cara de furia como ninguna, me disparé y cuando el Señor de las Pesadillas iba a golpearme, yo lo empujé con mis dos pies, el calló sobre los restos de su casa mientras que yo salí volando, estaba en pleno vuelo, pero cuando iba a caer, una explosión multicolor me hizo regresar, cuando iba de regreso, se podía ver que tenía mis alas y mis orejas, al igual que tenía una estela de varios colores detras de mi...

**-Alex:** Devuélveme a mis amigos...

El Señor de las Pesadillas ya se había puesto de pie, y cuando estuve cerca de el, usé una reinplosión sonica que lo lastimó mucho, entonces puse rumbo al espacio...

**-LN:** Que tonto, solo un Tools ah dominado esa tecnica...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESPACIO...**

Yo estaba viajando a velocidad super sónica, mis brazos y cara se estaban congelando pero la ira me mantenía con calor, entonces llegué a la luna y le di una vuelta para después regresar a la tierra, mis partes corporales se estaban descongelando mientras la estela arco iris cambiaba por una estela de estrellas, y en un estallido, la estela se cambió mientras caía...

**DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA...**

**-LN:** Que tonto, solo un Tools ah dominado esa técnica...(exacto, ni siquiera terminó esta frase para cuando ya había regresado)

**-Alex:** YA VOY AMIGOS...

Entonces antes de estrellarme contra el suelo, usé una de esas explosiones espaciales para detenerme y lastimar a ese tipo, entonces comencé a girar alrededor de el, el circulo cada vez se quedaba más y más marcado en el aire, hasta que finalmente un circulo de color azul espacial lo cubrió por completo...

**-LN:** Espera, esto no es posible, tu no puedes dominar el poder de Rodwin Tools, la reinplosión cósmica... solo el siguiente humano legendario puede... NOOOOOO

**-Alex:** EXPLOSIÓN DE SUPERNOVA...

Y dicho eso, el circulo explotó con el poder del sol(ya que el poder de la supernova es explotar y destruir todo)... el Señor de las Pesadillas gritaba de agonía mientras que yo gritaba para aumentar el poder... después de una gran explosión que dejó un crater inmenso, yo estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, cuando unas voces me hablaron...

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA CANCIÓN...**

**-¿?:** Amigo, ¿estas bien?...

**-¿?:** Espero que lo esté, esa explosión debió dejarlo agotado y herido...

**-¿?:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Yo reconocía ese sonido, así que rápidamente desperté y me puse de pie, pero me caí al suelo por ese esfuerzo... mi visión era algo borrosa, pero pude distinguir con quien estaba hablando...

**-Flash:** Lo hiciste genial amigo...

**-Alex:** FLASH... COMET... TRUENO... -los abrazo- QUE ALEGRÍA VOLVER A VERLOS... ¿cómo salieron de ese tipo?

**-Comet:** Gracias a esa explosión, nos liberaste...

**-Alex:** Eso fue raro, cuando caí desde el espacio, mi energía arco iris cambió a algo más fuerte y veloz... el Señor de las Pesadillas dijo algo de un Tools y de una Reinplosión Cosmica...

**-Comet:** ¿Podras volver a hacerlo?...

**-Alex:** No lo creo... -me levanto- ya no tengo alas...

**-Flash:** O eso crees...

Entonces toqué la parte superior de mi cabeza y al parecer aún tenía mis orejas, y lógicamente también debía tener mis alas...

**-Alex:** ¿Pero como es esto... saben, no me importa, en este momento se me antoja una bebida de coco, ¿qué dicen?...

**-Comet:** Je, te habías tardado...

Entonces nos fuimos de vuelta al centro de relajación, estábamos cargando el cañón para evitar que alguien se lo llevara...

**-Alex:** Espero que tengan un buen estacionamiento...

**DESPUÉS...**

De entre los escombros, algo salió muy herido, era el alma del Señor de las Tinieblas, se estaba arrastrando entre todas las tablas rotas, el se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que alguien llegó...

**-LD:** ...Ayúdame... por... favor...

**-¿?:** Oh, así que ese humano pudo contigo, seguro será un problema...

**-LD:** Ayudame...

**-¿?:** Claro que te ayudaré, con ciertas condiciones...

**-LD:** Dime... que con... diciones...

**-¿?:** Veras, te conseguiré un cuerpo poderoso y lleno de fuerza, solo debes jurarme lealtad y la mitad de la riqueza y tierras que consigas...

**-LD:** ¿Algo... más?...

**-¿?:** También te cambiarás el nombre...

**-LD:** Hecho...

Entonces el alma del Señor de las Tinieblas le dió la mano, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su amigo, ya que le dió una pata de león, así es, estaba haciendo un trato con el Señor del Caos... el cual lo absorbió a través de su pata...

**-Discord:** *suspiro* Muy pronto tendrás un nuevo cuerpo, con el que seguro destruirás a todos... Axel Doom

Entonces el Señor del Caos desapareció de un chasquido, pero de entre los escombros, alguien más salió, su mano salió sosteniendo un martillo...

**FIN...**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo en este fanfic... espero lo hayan disfrutado, pero no se pongan tristes porque aún faltan muchas aventuras en la vida de Alex Tools, si se preguntan quien era ese tipo que salió al final, déjenme darles una pista: había estatuas en la mansión, luego el Señor de las Tinieblas perdió su cuerpo y luego alguien salió con un martillo... ya con eso deben saber quien es y que pasó...**

**También quisiera hacer publicidad para algunos de mis fanfics favoritos y también de algunos usuarios novatos que van empezando(yo les pondré quien es quien)...**

**Favorito: "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" de Rikimlp: ese fanfic es uno de los mejores que eh leido, pues tiene de todo, misterio, aventura, peleas, y... otras cosas; trata de un chico despreocupado que vive como un dios, hasta que un dia que ocurre algo muy extraño, pues su vida cambia de joven ordinario a heroe legendario por un rayo... si lo leen me entederán**

**Favorito: "Mis dias en Equestria" de Niizuma-brony: el fanfic es muy entretenido, es sobre un chico brony que ama a los ponis con todo su corazon, alma y todo eso... una noche cuando iba a tomar el autobus a su casa, se encontró con su destino, pues gracias a una adivina logró cumplir el sueño de cualquier brony... realmente les recomiendo leerlo**

**Novato: Digidragon21... es un usuario registrado hace poco que apenas está comenzando en esto de escribir fanfics... realmente me gustaría que le dieran algunos consejos, yo ya lo hice, y de hecho, estamos escribiendo un fanfic juntos, pero en serio me gustaría que lo apoyaran...**

**Y hay muchos más que mencionar pero estos son algunos que me han enseñado lo que sé, claro que apendí cosas solo, pero ustedes entienden, nos vemos en otros fanfics...**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


End file.
